Theo McEwen
Theodore "Theo" McEwen is a character in Maya & Miguel. He is Miguel's best friend and loves the number two as you can see from his shirt. He is African-American. Theo loves sports as much as Miguel and sometimes they are rivals. In one episode, Theo is shown to be bullying Miguel. Theo often gets A's in his classes because he is very smart. He is more Intelligent that his friends. He is seen using gadgets which portrays him as a techo-wiz. Theo is often the voice of reason among his friends. He is also shorter that most characters Physical Appearance Theo has brown skin, curly black hair and brown eyes. He usually wears a blue shirt with white sleeves and the number 2 in white, khaki pants and green and white sneakers. He is athletic and enjoys playing basketball with his friends Miguel and Andy. He also enjoys dancing, doing karate and playing soccer. Theo dressed as the Chupacabra in the episode, "Tito's Pet" Episode Appearances * The Matchmaker (first appearance) * When Maya Met Andy * Rhymes With Gato * La Nueva Cocinita * The Letter * Teacher's Pet * La Calavera * Politics Unusual * Tito's Mexican Vacation * The Bully and the Bunny * Career Day * Chrissy's Big Move * I've Got to Be Mi-guel * Soccer Mom * The Adventures of Rabbit-Bird Man * Maya and Miguel, Come on Down! * A Little Culture * The Bet * Team Santos * The Cheery Chipper Cupid Sisters * Friends Forever? * The Slump * Real Twins * Recipe for Disaster * Abuela Upmanship * The Dogwalkers * The Pen Pal * Fashionistas * Maya Quixote and Miguel Panza * The Taming of Mr. Shue * Miguel's Wonderful Life * Tito's Pet * Cupid * Paper Girl * Mother's Day * Give Me a Little Sign * After School * Puppy Love * The Red Jacket * Battle of the Birthdays * Maya the Mascot * Papi Joins the Band * The Big Fight * Crushed * Good Luck Paco * Say Cheese! * A House Divided * Everyday is Earth Day * I Love Maya (final appearance) Trivia * Though Theo's shirt is mostly blue, he was shown wearing the same kind of shirt, only the blue part was green. * Theo knows a little American Sign Language as revealed in "Give me a Little Sign" * Theo often says "Vertical velocity!" It could be his catchphrase. * Theo is a athletic and technology oriented boy Image Gallery Theo.png Theo McEwen Posing 1.PNG Theo McEwen Posing 2.PNG Theo McEwen Posing 3.PNG Theo McEwen Posing 4.PNG Theo McEwen Posing 5.PNG Theo McEwen Posing 6.PNG Chrissy, Maggie, Theo, and Miguel (What Rhymes with Gato)7.PNG|Theo standing with Maggie, Miguel, and Chrissy Maya, Chrissy, Theo, and Miguel2.PNG|Theo with Maya, Chrissy, and Miguel Theo and Andy (Fashion Show)02.PNG|Theo and Andy Theo and Andy (Fashion Show)01.PNG|Theo arguing with Andy Miguel, Theo, and Andy (Soccer Coach).PNG|Theo with Miguel and Andy Theo in a green shirt.png|Theo wearing a green shirt Theo's Missing 2.png|Theo's shirt missing the "2" Theo (Paper Girl) 01.png Theo (Paper Girl) 02.png|Theo acting silly at the computer Theo and Maya (Paper Girl)1.png Theo and Maya (Paper Girl)2.png Theo and Maya (Paper Girl)3.png Theo (What Rhymes with Gato)2.PNG Theo (What Rhymes with Gato)1.PNG Maya and Theo (Paper Girl)01.png Maya and Theo (Paper Girl)02.png Theo and Maya (Paper Girl)01.png Maya and Theo (Paper Girl)03.png Theo (Paper Girl) 03.png Maya and Theo (Paper Girl)04.png Theo (Paper Girl) 04.png Theo (Paper Girl) 05.png Theo (Paper Girl) 06.png Theo.jpg|Theo in "live" form Hqdefault (13).jpg The Matchmaker 0063.png The Matchmaker 0061.png The Matchmaker 0060.png The Matchmaker 0058.png The Matchmaker 0057.png The Matchmaker 0064.png The Matchmaker 0065.png The Matchmaker 0070.png The Matchmaker 0071.png The Matchmaker 0072.png The Matchmaker 0073 Miguel, Theo, Andy.png The Matchmaker 0074 Miguel, Theo, Andy.png The Matchmaker 0076.png The Matchmaker 0080 Theo and Andy.png The Matchmaker 0082A Theo and Andy.png The Matchmaker 0083 Theo and Andy.png The Matchmaker 0082 Theo and Andy.png The Matchmaker 0081 Theo and Andy.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Humans